Ataques enigmáticos
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Após a derrota de Voldemort, o mundo bruxo finalmente encontrou paz... pelo menos até ataques estranhos começarem a acontecer em Hogwarts. Quem é o responsável por estes ataques? Conseguirão resolver este mistério? FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Ataques enigmáticos**

**Capítulo 1.**

Voldemort sempre aterrorizou o mundo mágico por anos, mas foi derrotado por Harry Potter em seu 6º ano (sei que foi depois disso, mas seria estranho os alunos terem que repetir o ano da batalha). Finalmente o mundo bruxo estava em paz e não teriam mais que se preocupar.

Pelo menos com Voldemort.

Afinal, quem foi que disse que ele era o único perigo do mundo bruxo?

* * *

Aqui está outra tentativa de fic de fichas de Harry Potter. Uma vez que decidi o ponto principal da história (um mistério envolvendo ataques e pistas), será muito mais fácil escrevê-la. Não decidi quantas fichas serão, mas podem ir mandando.

Aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Idade: **(entre 11 e 17 anos)

**Raça:**

**Parentes:**

**Casa:**

**Ano escolar: **(1º ao 7º)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física: **(a roupa não será necessária, já que usarão o uniforme.)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Comida favorita:**

**Medo:**

**Tem interesse romântico por alguém?: **(não garanto que terminará com a pessoa, mas coloque assim mesmo. Outras fichas também vale.)

**O que seu personagem acha do meu OC?: **(lembrando que ele é novo em Hogwarts)

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras:**

E aqui está a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Bartolomeu "Bart" Ikabot

**Idade: **16 anos

**Raça: **Mestiça (sua mãe é bruxa e seu pai é nascido trouxa.)

**Parentes: **Sibila Trelawney (mãe), Edgar Ikabot (pai, falecido), Cassandra Trelawney (pentavó materna, falecida).

**Casa: **Corvinal

**Ano escolar: **6º ano

**Personalidade: **Se as garotas procuram por um príncipe encantado, então podem riscar Bart de sua lista, pois ele está longe de ser um. Bart é do tipo encrenqueiro e maroto, sempre aprontando com os outros (principalmente com as pessoas que não gosta, como Gina Weasley, conhecida de infância). É inteligente e, na opinião de muitos, excêntrico, pois é um inventor nato e vive criando coisas malucas, muitas usadas em suas travessuras. Como sua mãe, também é vidente, tanto que sua especialidade é quiromancia (leitura de mãos). Tem um lado sensível, mas que evita mostrar na frente dos outros.

**Aparência física: **Bart tem cabelos negros até a altura dos ombros, presos num rabo de cavalo e com franja, olhos castanho-claros, pele clara, nariz levemente arrebitado, corpo em forma e 1,75m de altura. Seu uniforme é 4 números maior que o seu (pertenceu à seu pai), escondendo seu corpo.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de inventar coisas, de herbologia (sua matéria favorita), de aprontar e de fazer previsões. Não gosta de ver gente namorando ou se beijando (faz cara de asco sempre ou apronta alguma com o casal), de ser chamado de sangue-ruim (apesar de não ser nascido-trouxa) e de gente mexendo nas suas coisas.

**Comida favorita: **Lasanha

**Medo: **de ver sangue.

**Tem interesse romântico por alguém?: **No momento, não. Seu único interesse romântico foi Helena Crampbell, que o enganou e ainda o fez ser expulso de sua antiga escola.

**O que seu personagem acha do meu OC?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **-O antigo mordomo da família, Jonas, traiu Voldemort no passado e foi transformado eternamente num busto feito de cimento. Bart o trouxe consigo para Hogwarts e lhe pede conselhos sempre que precisa (embora perca a paciência com ele às vezes);

-Como Sibila veio para Hogwarts quando Bart era um recém-nascido, este foi criado por seu pai até os 10 anos. Bart sempre soube que sua mãe era professora de um colégio de bruxos, mas como não sabia de qual, nunca pensou em procurá-la;

-Carrega sempre consigo uma maleta cheia de invenções, pela qual Helena Crampbell se interessou e paquerou Bart para tentar ficar com ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

11 horas e 30 minutos. Expresso Hogwarts. Um Corvinal do 6º ano procurando uma cabine no trem.

Este Corvinal tinha cabelos negros até a altura dos ombros, presos num rabo de cavalo e com franja, olhos castanho-claros, pele clara, nariz levemente arrebitado, corpo em forma e 1,75m de altura. Seu uniforme era 4 números maior que o seu, escondendo seu corpo.

Após procurar bastante, achou uma ocupada apenas por uma Corvinal como ele, só que do 3º ano.

**Garoto: **Se importa se eu ficar nessa cabine contigo?

**Garota: ***sorrindo* Claro que não, moço! Pode sentar!

A garota tinha cabelo curto, liso e cinza-escuro que parecia pelo, além de olhos amarelos de lobo. Ela também tinha dentes e unhas afiados.

**Garota: **Parece que ambos somos da Corvinal, mas eu não lembro de ter te visto em Hogwarts antes.

**Garoto: **Eu sou um aluno transferido.

**Garota: **Nesse caso, bem vindo à Hogwarts. *estendendo a mão* Sou Rainbow Hatewell Greyback, mas todo mundo me chama de Rain.

**Garoto: ***apertando a mão dela* _Que unhas afiadas ela tem. _Sou Bartolomeu Ikabot. O apelido é Bart.

**Rain: **Ikabot, é? Não é um sobrenome muito comum. Seu pai é trouxa?

**Bart: **Nascido-trouxa. Já a minha mãe é sangue-puro. Não que eu ligue muito pra minha linhagem. *notando ela levantar* Ei, aonde vai?

**Rain: ***abrindo a porta da cabine* Vou ver se a moça dos doces já começou a andar com o carrinh...

Rain não terminou a frase: quando saiu da cabine, bateu de frente com uma Lufana do 6º ano, cheia de livros (estes que caíram com o encontrão). Ela tinha longos e ondulados cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos verde-esmeraldas intensos e amendoados. O rosto apresentava feições infantis, com as bochechas coradas com covinhas, nariz levemente arrebitado com algumas sardas e uma boca pequena de lábios cheios bem desenhados e chamativos/atraentes pelo tom. Seu corpo até que seria normal se não fosse pelo seu busto mais avantajado, cintura fina e as pernas bem torneadas. Tinha apenas 1,59m de altura e sua pele era alva.

**Rain: ***olhando para os lados, sem ligar pra o encontrão* É, parece que a moça ainda não veio distribuir doces.

**Bart: **Rain, você não percebeu nada?

**Rain: ***confusa* Perceber o quê?

**Bart: **Você derrubou essa garota no chão!

Bart foi até a Lufana, que recolhia seus livros, e a ajudou, surpreendendo-a.

**Bart: ***estendendo os livros* Aqui.

**Lufana: **Oh, obrigada.

Ambos ficaram de pé, um olhando pro outro.

**Lufana: ***sem graça* Obrigada pela ajuda.

**Bart: **Não foi nada.

**Rain: **Desculpe pelo esbarrão, Holly, eu não te vi.

**Holly: ***irônica* Que surpresa. *cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos, com os olhos arregalados* Desculpe, escapou. É que as pessoas não me notam mesmo. Vocês sabem onde tem uma cabine vazia no trem?

**Bart: **Não, mas você pode ficar com a gente. Se a Rain não se importar...

Rain deu de ombros, antes dos três entrarem na cabine.

**Holly: **Então você é novo em Hogwarts? Muito prazer. Sou Lorellay Doncaster, mas você já deve ter percebido que meu apelido é Holly.

**Bart: **Sim, eu percebi. Sou Bart Ikabot. Meu nome é Bartolomeu, mas prefiro Bart.

**Voz: **Ikabot? Filho de Edgar Ikabot?

Os três olharam para a porta da cabine, notando uma Grifinória do 6º ano. Ela era alta, magricela, com cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos castanhos. Usava o uniforme todo amassado e meias coloridas e brilhantes (iguais as dos Spencer do ICarly).

**Garota: **Foi mal me intrometer, mas fiquei curiosa ao ouvir "Ikabot". Sem dúvida, você é filho de Edgar Ikabot. É a cara dele!

**Bart: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* De onde você você conhece meu pai?

**Garota: **De uma foto da turma do 5º ano de 1976. Meu pai tem fotos dessa época.

**Bart: **Isso explica tudo... *olhando um segundo pra baixo* ... Gabrielle Luccas.

**Gabrielle: ***surpresa* Como você sabe o meu nome?

**Bart: **Está escrito na sua mão. Com a quiromancia, suas mãos são um livro aberto pra mim.

**Gabrielle: ***um pouco desconfiada* É quiromante? Então prove.

Gabrielle entrou na cabine e sentou-se de frente para Bart, antes de estender a mão esquerda e o garoto passar os dedos por ela.

**Bart: **Vejamos... você é filha única de Lucíola Winkers e Gabriel Luccas, e este tem uma irmã chamada Paloma, jogadora famosa de quadribol e, pelo que entendi, uma grande influência pra você. Atualmente você tem 16 anos e, mesmo amando quadribol, pretende trabalhar com seu pai, que é um pesquisador de dragões, assim que terminar Hogwarts. Seu sangue é mestiço, sendo que o sangue de bruxo é por parte de seu pai. Sua comida favorita é sopa de ervilha, seu maior medo é de ser picada por uma cobra... é o bastante?

Bart abriu um sorriso maroto ao ver a cara de espanto de Gabrielle... e de Rain e Holly, que também tinham ouvido. O espanto foi tanto que Gabrielle só conseguiu pronunciar uma frase.

**Gabrielle: **Você é bom!

**Bart: **Obrigado.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Horas depois, os alunos finalmente chegaram à Hogwarts. Depois que os primeiranistas foram selecionados para suas casas, a Professora Mc Gonnagall, e também nova diretora, apresentou o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

**Rain: ***suspirando* Que surpresa. Todo ano é a mesma coisa.

**Bart: ***sentado ao lado dela, confuso* Do que está falando?

**Rain: **Há boatos de que o cargo pra professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas é amaldiçoado, já que nenhum professor fica mais de um ano. Alguns morrem, outros se demitem...

**Bart: **E todos são sinistros desse jeito?

**Rain: **Nem todos. Um ano antes de eu entrar no colégio, havia um professor chamado Remo Lupin. De acordo com os alunos da Corvinal, todo mundo gostava dele, mas ele pediu demissão quando descobriram que era um lobisomem.

**Bart: **Entendo. Você sabe quem são os professores sentados na mesa com a diretora?

**Rain: **Sim. Apesar de não ter tido aula com alguns deles ainda.

Rain apresentou os professores, tendo a atenção de Bart.

**Rain: **... aquela é Sibila Trelawney, a professora de adivinhação; E por último tem...

**Bart: ***olhos arregalados* Disse "Sibila Trelawney"?

**Rain: **Sim. A maioria dos alunos a considera uma fraude, mas agora ela está dividindo a aula com o centauro Firenzo e... *confusa* Que olhar zangado é esse? Eu fiz algo errado?

**Bart: **Sim. Insultou minha mãe na minha frente.

**Rain: ***espantada* Você é filho da professora Trelawney? Puxa, me desculpe. Eu não sabia. *confusa* Mas você não pareceu tê-la reconhecido antes.

**Bart: **É que ela foi embora de casa logo depois que eu nasci. E o fato de eu nunca ter visto uma foto dela também não ajuda.

**Rain: **Não quer falar com ela?

**Bart: **Terei tempo pra isso.

De repente, para o espanto de todos, ocorreu um apagão, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido em Hogwarts.

**Gabrielle: ***na mesa da Grifinória* Será que a magia das luzes enfraqueceu?

**Hermione: ***ao seu lado* Não faço a menor ideia, e olha que eu conheço Hogwarts muito bem.

**Grito: **AAAAAIIIII!

Quando as luzes retornaram, descobriram que o grito tinha vindo da mesa da Sonserina, pertencente à Pansy Parkinson. Durante o apagão, alguém havia feito um corte feio em seu braço, que sangrava muito.

PLAFT!

**Rain: **BART!

E pra completar, Bart apagou e caiu com tudo em cima de alguém.

**Grito: ***embaixo de Bart* ALGUÉM TIRE ELE DE CIMA DE MIM!

**Sonserino: **Eu ajudo.

O tal Sonserino do 7º ano ajudou a tirar Bart de sima da pessoa, que também era um Sonserino do 7º ano.

O primeiro Sonserino tinha cabelo curto e preto, com loiro escuro nas pontas, cobrindo um pouco do olho direito ou penteado pra trás, seus olhos eram verde- escuros, possui a pele pálida e era bem alto com corpo definido.

Já o segundo Sonserino tinha cabelo marrom-claro, olhos azuis, era alto, um pouco musculoso e usava o uniforme ao avesso.

**Voz: **Dylan Hausmann ajudando um aluno? Ih, acho que vai chover.

**Dylan: ***olhar zangado* Não enche, Redsocks!

Richard Redsocks, conhecido como Rick, era um Grifinório do 4° ano. Ele era baixo, com 1,30m, tinha um olho verde e o outro azul, cabelo vermelho que parecia uma juba e uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo.

Uma vez que Dylan tirou Bart de cima do Sonserino em que tinha caído em cima, começou a rir.

**Grifinória: ***ao lado de Rick* Só mesmo Dylan pra rir da desgraça de Jack Blishwick.

**Rick: **Ele dá risada da própria desgraça, Sarah. Não é uma surpresa.

Sarah Longtrop, também uma Grifinória do 4º ano, tinha 1,50 m, era branca e com olhos castanhos. O cabelo era loiro, comprido e liso, com algumas mechas mais escuras que as outras. Os lábios eram delicados e naturalmente vermelhos, com uma pinta minúscula no canto esquerdo.

Mesmo com todo mundo comentando, Madame Pomfrey levou Pansy e um desmaiado Bart para a enfermaria.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da Grifinória, Gabrielle conversava com um Grifinório do 7º ano. Ele tinha rosto de despreocupado e indiferente, cabelo castanho- escuro atingindo o pescoço, olhos castanhos, corpo definido, mas não exageradamente musculoso, era alto e com pele clara.

Seu nome era Clark Scherer.

**Gabrielle: **Não achou meio estranho aquele corte da Parkinson? Foi só as velas se apagarem pra isso acontecer.

**Clark: ***sentado preguiçosamente na poltrona* Não deve ser nada demais. Ela simplesmente se machucou com alguma coisa por não estar enxergando direito.

**Gabrielle: **Mas um corte daquele tamanho? Isso é ridículo!

**Clark: **Ridículo mesmo foi o jeito que seu namorado desmaiou no meio do salão.

**Gabrielle: ***indignada* Bartolomeu Ikabot não é meu namorado!

**Clark: **Sei. Diz isso pros alunos que te viram babando, então.

Gabrielle virou o rosto pro outro lado, vermelha de raiva e de vergonha.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, Pansy Parkinson recebeu alta e voltou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, sendo "recebida" por Dylan, que estava sentado no sofá.

**Dylan: ***sem tirar os olhos do profeta diário* Voltou, Parkinson? Saiu mais cedo do que eu esperava.

**Pansy: ***sarcástica* Oi pra você também, Hausmann.

**Dylan: **Tá certo que você está chateada pelo Malfoy ter terminado contigo, mas nunca esperei uma "crise emo" no meio do salão.

**Pansy: ***indignada* Eu não cortei meu próprio braço, tá legal? Alguém aproveitou o apagão e fez o corte com uma faca! E SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA OLHAR PRA MIM ENQUANTO EU FALAR COM VOCÊ?

**Dylan: ***desviando o olhar do jornal, irritado* PARA DE GRITAR QUE EU NÃO SOU SURDO, PARKINSON!

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ambos olharam para a escadaria que levava aos dormitórios, antes de Jack descer por elas... com o cabelo rosa! Nem é preciso dizer que Dylan e Pansy caíram na gargalhada.

**Pansy: ***tentando segurar o riso* Tem alguma coisa diferente em voc... ah, já sei! Roupa nova.

Outro festival de gargalhadas.

**Jack: ***apertando com força o frasco de plástico em sua mão* IKABOT, VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ISSO! DYLAN, ELE ENTROU AQUI, NÃO FOI?

**Dylan: ***ainda espremendo o riso* Foi. E, pelo que vejo, ele trocou o frasco de shampoo por tinta pra cabelo.

**Pansy: ***olhando pra baixo* Passou nos pelos das pernas também?

Dylan e Pansy voltaram a rir, enquanto Jack cruzava os braços, emburrado e vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sarah e Rick iam juntos para sua aula de adivinhação, enquanto conversavam no caminho.

**Sarah: **Apesar de ter acontecido há dias, aquele ataque estranho com a Parkinson não sai da minha cabeça, e isso está me assustando. Eu não acho que ela seria capaz de fazer um corte no próprio braço.

**Rick: **Também acho. Principalmente um daquele tamanho.

**Sarah: **Mas... se não foi ela, então quem foi?

**Rick: **Eu queria saber. Se pelo menos pudéssemos lembrar de quem estava perto dela durante o apagão... ah, chegamos.

Apesar de ainda ser cedo pra começara a aula de adivinhação do 4º ano, os dois sabiam que Sibila Trelawney estava na sala, mas não esperavam encontrá-la abraçada com um aluno do 6º ano. Este aluno era Bart.

**Sarah: ***sem graça* Ahn... professora?

**Sibila: ***notando Sarah e Rick* Oh, bom dia! Desculpem, eu não os vi.

**Rick: ***reconhecendo Bart* Ei, você não é aquele Corvinal que desmaiou quando a Parkinson foi atacada?

**Bart: **Sim, sou eu.

**Sarah: **A gente atrapalhou alguma coisa quando entramos?

**Sibila: **Não, estávamos só matando a saudade. Afinal, não nos vemos há 16 anos.

**Rick: **16 anos? Então vocês são... mãe e filho?

**Sibila e Bart: **Sim.

**Sarah: **Ufa, ainda bem! Por um instante, pensei em outra coisa.

De repente, as luzes do local se apagaram novamente.

**Rick: **Anda acontecendo muitos apagões em Hogwarts ultimamente, não?

**Sibila: **Em todos os meus anos como professora em Hogwarts, este é o primeiro ano em que isso acontece.

**Grito: **AAAAAIIIII!

**Bart: ***levando um susto* Que grito foi esse?

Quando as luzes voltaram, Sarah estava com um corte no braço, igualzinho ao de Pansy. Novamente, Bart acabou desmaiando.

**Rick: ***em pânico* Sarah, o que aconteceu?

**Sarah: ***estancando o sangue do braço com a gravata do uniforme* Eu queria saber, Rick. Alguém me cortou durante o apagão.

**Sibila: **Venha, Sarah, vamos levar você e meu filho para a enfermaria.

Minutos depois, na enfermaria, Bart recobrou a consciência e notou Rick ao seu lado.

**Bart: ***ficando sentado, um pouco tonto* Eu apaguei de novo, não foi?

**Rick: **Sim. Por que isso acontece contigo? Você é hemofóbico?

**Bart: **Infelizmente, sim. Desmaio só de ver sangue.

Na cama ao lado, Madame Pomfrey cuidava do braço de Sarah, com Sibila ao seu lado.

**M. Pomfrey: ***passando uma pomada no braço de Sarah* Isso já está ficando repetitivo. É moda agora ficarem cortando o braço?

**Sarah: **Alguém fez isso comigo, Madame Pomfrey! Eu juro!

**M. Pomfrey: **Foi a mesma coisa que a Srta. Parkinson disse quando eu a atendi. E que fique claro, Professora Trelawney: a senhora é uma das pessoas suspeitas de terem feito isso.

**Sibila: ***espantada* Eu? Por que eu?

**M. Pomfrey: **Porque somente você, seu filho e o Sr. Redsocks estavam em sua sala quando o incidente ocorreu. Até confirmarmos quem é o responsável, vou avisar a diretor McGonnagall sobre isso.

Madame Pomfrey saiu dali, enquanto o resto ficava preocupado, principalmente Bart. Sua mãe não poderia ser a responsável por isso, poderia?


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, no salão principal, Bart conversava com Gabrielle e Holly na mesa da Corvinal, apesar das garotas não serem da Corvinal.

**Gabrielle: **Então alguém está atacando os alunos? E uma das pessoas suspeitas é a sua mãe?

**Bart: **Exatamente.

**Holly: **Eu não acho que a Professora Trelawney faria isso. Ela pode ser meio charlatã, sem ofensa, mas ela é incapaz de machucar alguém.

**Gabrielle: **Sem falar que, quem quer que seja o vilão da história, não tem como objetivo matar alguém.

**Bart: **Como sabe disso?

**Gabrielle: **É só usar a lógica, Bart! Se essa pessoa quisesse matar alguém, miraria um ataque no peito das pessoas, e não nos braços.

**Bart: **Verdade. Mas isso não ajuda a descobrir o objetivo dessa pessoa e... Holly, o que você está fazendo?

Bart estranhou que Holly tinha um olhar sonhador no rosto, enquanto olhava pra certa pessoa.

**Gabrielle: ***seguindo o olhar de Holly* Sonhando com o Malfoy de novo?

**Holly: ***"despertando", assustada* Que? Não!

**Gabrielle: ***sarcasmo* Claro que não.

**Bart: ***suspirando* Amor, pra mim, é sinônimo de encrenca.

**Gabrielle: **Por que você acha isso?

**Bart: **Porque a única vez em que me interessei por uma garota, descobri que era tudo mentira. Ela brincou comigo só pra conseguir algo valioso que eu tenho, e ainda me fez ser expulso de minha antiga escola.

**Holly: **Por isso você veio pra Hogwarts?

**Bart: **Sim. E eu não sei se quero me envolver amorosamente com uma garota de novo.

**Gabrielle: ***suspirando* _Acho que vou precisar ter muita paciência._

Entretidos na conversa, não perceberam que certo rapaz na mesa da Sonserina os observava. Mais precisamente, observava Holly.

**Draco: **Vai dizer pra Doncaster que a ama antes do ano acabar, Jack?

**Jack: ***indignado* Que? Não! Eu não sou apaixonado por aquela nascida trouxa!

**Dylan: **Sorte a sua. Nascidas trouxa são encrenca. Ainda bem que eu não gosto de nenhuma delas. OUVIU, GRANGER? EU TE ODEIO!

Hermione, que conversava com Harry e Rony na mesa da Grifinória, virou-se para Dylan ao ouvir o grito dele e rebateu.

**Hermione: **EU TAMBÉM TE ODEIO, SEU IDIOTA DESBOCADO!

**Dylan: ***indignado* DESBOCADO? FIQUE VOCÊ SABENDO QUE OS DESBOCADOS AQUI SÃO SEUS AMIGOS E O **** DO CLARK!

**Clark: ***ouvindo a última frase ao entrar no salão principal* O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE, HAUSMANN?

**Gabrielle: ***vendo a briga dos dois* Eu nunca vi o Clark desse jeito antes, e olha que eu o conheço há muito tempo.

Novamente, as luzes apagaram.

**Bart: **Essa não! Outra vez, não!

**Grito: **AAAAAAIIIIII!

**Holly: **Eu ouvi mal ou desta vez o grito foi duplo?

**Gabrielle: ***quando as luzes voltaram* Não, Holly, você não ouviu mal.

Gabrielle apontou Dylan e Draco, que estavam com cortes nos braços. Felizmente, Bart não desmaiou, pois tapou os olhos pra não ver o sangue. Ao mesmo tempo, Jack ajudava Draco e Dylan, levando-os para a enfermaria.

**Bart: **Já posso tirar as mãos dos olhos agora?

**Holly: **Sim, eles já foram.

**Gabrielle: **Esses ataques estão cada vez mais estranhos. É impressão minha ou o vilão da história escolhe suas vítimas a dedo?

**Bart: **Agora que você falou, é verdade. No primeiro ataque, entre tantos alunos no salão principal, Parkinson foi a escolhida. E digo a mesma coisa quando Sarah foi atacada, pois no local também havia minha mãe, Rick e eu.

**Holly: **Vai ver, as vítimas têm algo em comum!

**Gabrielle: **Vamos ver: Pansy Parkinson, Sarah Longtrop, Dylan Hausmann e Draco Malfoy. O que essas quatro pessoas têm em comum?

**Holly: ***pensando em voz alta* Tirando a Sarah, todos são da Sonserina. Acho que não é isso.

**Bart: **Ei, espera. Eles não são todos sangue-puros?

**Gabrielle: **É mesmo! Então é o sangue das vítimas que o vilão quer, e o sangue tem que ser de um bruxo de uma família totalmente bruxa!

**Bart: **Isso explica por que mamãe, Rick e eu não fomos vítimas no segundo ataque. Mamãe e eu somos mestiços, e o Rick é nascido-trouxa!

**Holly: **Mas quem está fazendo isso?

**Bart: **Eu aposto que é o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Do jeito que ele me assusta, é um dos maiores suspeitos.

**Gabrielle: **Eu apostaria em Severo Snape, mas ele morreu no ano passado. E você, Holly?

**Holly: **Hum... que tal Horácio Slughorn, o professor de poções? Ou Dolores Umbridge? Ou Argus Filch?

**Gabrielle: **São suspeitos demais! Precisamos de pistas.

**Bart: **Que tal uma isca pra atrair o vilão?

**Holly: **A ideia é boa, mas a isca não pode ser nenhum de nós, já que vocês dois são mestiços e eu sou nascida-trouxa.

**Bart: **Vamos procurar alguém e nos encontramos na torre de astronomia em 4 dias.

**Holly e Gabrielle: **Feito!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Três dias se passaram depois do acordo. Bart ainda não havia encontrado um "voluntário a isca" e decidiu fazer alguma coisa em seu dormitório pra poder pensar melhor.

**Bart: **E como é que eu vou pensar melhor jogando xadrez de bruxo, Jonas?

Jonas era o mordomo da família de Bart, ou o que restou dele. Atualmente era um busto de cimento que podia se comunicar com qualquer um, do mesmo jeito que os quadros de Hogwarts.

**Jonas: **Funcionava comigo, Mestre Bartolomeu. Mas talvez, no seu caso, fosse mais fácil o senhor me contar qual é o problema.

**Bart: **Eu já te contei 10 vezes, Jonas! O ataque aos alunos puro-sangue! E eu preciso convencer alguém a ser a isca para capturar o responsável ou, no mínimo, saber algo sobre ele!

**Jonas: **Calma! Também não precisa ficar nervoso!

**Bart: **Então me ajuda, ué! Não é você que sempre me dá conselhos?

**Jonas: **Bom... sim. E se eu ainda fosse humano, seria a isca com prazer.

**Bart: **Culpe Voldemort por isso. Ele que te transformou num busto de cimento.

**Jonas: **Mas mesmo não podendo ser a isca, ainda posso te ajudar.

**Bart: **Pode? Como?

**Jonas: **Não acha que está na hora... *sorriso maquiavélico* ... de acertar as contas com "ela"?

Ao entender o que seu mordomo queria dizer, Bart também abriu um sorriso maquiavélico.

**Bart: **Com certeza.

Ao mesmo tempo, ainda no Salão Comunal da Corvinal, Luna Lovegood lia a nova edição do "Pasquim", sentada no sofá e sem notar quando Clark entrou no local com a ajuda de Miguel Corner.

**Clark: ***olhando Luna, da entrada do salão* _Anda Clark, você consegue! Não vai ficar nervoso agora, vai? _*andando até Luna* _É só dizer à Luna que gosta dela. Sei que você sempre diz "Ações valem mais do que palavras", mas se eu tascar um beijo na Luna de repente, ela pode ficar zangada! Desta vez, melhor ignorar o ditado e falar antes de fazer. _Ahn... oi, Luna! C-como vai?

**Luna: ***desviando o olhar do "Pasquim" para Clark* Vou bem. Eu posso te ajudar, Clark?

**Clark: **Bem... é que...

**Grito: **SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

Ambos voltaram sua atenção para Rain, quem tinha acabado de empurrar Miguel Corner pro lado e saído do Salão Comunal, zangada.

**Clark: **Eu já vi a Rain ficar assim antes, mas ainda assim fico assustado. TPM forte que ela tem, não?

**Luna: **Não é TPM.

**Clark: ***surpreso* Não é?

**Luna: ***apontando o calendário* Quando é lua cheia, o humor dela muda completamente. Não sabíamos o porquê, até descobrirmos que ela é filha de Fenrir Greyback.

**Clark: **Esse não é o nome do lobisomem que atacou o Professor Lupin?

**Luna: **Sim.

**Clark: **_Agora está explicado o porquê do Blishwick entrar em pânico quando Rain aparece._

**Luna: **Você não me disse, Clark.

**Clark: ***"despertando"* Huh? Dizer o quê?

**Luna: **O que ia me dizer antes da Rain gritar.

**Clark: **Er... eu falo outra hora.

Foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de sair correndo dali, direto pro Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

**Clark: **Que vergonha! Eu sou mesmo um covarde!

**Voz: **Então o Chapéu Seletor se enganou ao te colocar na Grifinória?

**Clark: ***sem graça* Oh... foi mal.

Clark havia demorado pra perceber que já estava no Salão Comunal de sua casa, e mais ainda pra perceber a presença de Sarah e Rick, sentados numa mesa fazendo trabalho.

**Clark: ***aproximando-se* É um trabalho escolar que estão fazendo?

**Rick: **Sim. Pra aula de história da magia.

**Clark: ***suspiro* História da magia... Nunca consigo ficar acordado nas aulas dessa matéria.

**Sarah: **Só nessa? Disseram pra mim que você dorme nas aulas de todas as matérias.

**Clark: **Isso não é assunto pra discutir agora. Como está seu braço?

**Sarah: **A Madame Pomfrey disse que poderei tirar as bandagens em poucos dias, mas terei uma cicatriz no braço pelo resto da vida.

**Rick: **Nada que "Cicatricure" não resolva.

**Sarah: **Ih, lá vem você com as pomadas trouxas. Falando assim, parece até que ela é milagrosa. Mas mudando de assunto, Clark, você não está com medo? Eu fiquei sabendo que o vilão ataca os puros-sangue.

**Rick: **Nessas horas que eu agradeço por ser nascido-trouxa.

**Clark: **Confesso que tenho um pouco de medo, Sarah. Mas Gabrielle e os amigos dela têm um plano. E eu confio neles.

Sarah e Rick se entreolharam. Seja qual for o tal plano, torciam para que funcionasse.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

No dia combinado, Gabrielle e Holly esperavam na torre de Astronomia.

**Holly: **Por que estamos aqui? O Bart achou alguém?

**Gabrielle: **Ele disse que si... ah, lá vem ele! E quem é a pessoa que ele está arrastando?

Bart apareceu no local, puxando uma garota desconhecida pelo pulso.

**Garota: **BARTOLOMEU IKABOT, ME SOLTE AGORA! EU NÃO QUERO PARTICIPAR DESSE PLANO RIDÍCULO!

**Bart: **Você me deve pelo que fez, Helena, então não reclama!

**Holly: **Ei Bart, quem é essa garota?

**Bart: **Esta é Helena Crampbell... minha ex.

Silêncio.

**Gabrielle: **Sua ex? Aquela que brincou com você pra conseguir algo valioso e fez você ser expulso?

**Bart: **Essa mesma.

**Holly: **Credo, que horror! Mas por que ela está aqui?

**Bart: **Ela será nossa isca.

**Helena: **Não vou, não! A última coisa que eu quero é ficar com uma cicatriz no BRAÇO!

**Bart: **Nada que uma plástica não resolva. Você já fez 25 mesmo! Uma a mais não vai fazer diferença.

**Helena: ***em pânico* Como você sabe que fiz 25 plásticas?

**Bart: **Ser quiromante é muito útil ás vezes. E se não quiser que eu conte pra todo mundo, é melhor colaborar.

**Helena: ***rosnando* Tá, mas você vai me pagar por isso!

**Holly: ***cochichando com Gabrielle* Taí uma coisa que o Bart sabe fazer: chantagem.

**Bart: **Gabrielle, o Potter emprestou a capa de invisibilidade?

**Gabrielle: **Sim. Foi difícil convencê-lo, mas depois que expliquei o porquê que precisava dela, ele emprestou na boa.

**Bart: **Nesse caso, vamos começar.

Bart, Gabrielle e Holly cobriram-se com a capa, enquanto Helena tentava chamar a atenção do vilão.

**Helena: **Nem acredito que estou aqui, sozinha, neste longo corredor. Pelo menos não tem sangue-ruins pra arruinar meu dia.

**Holly: ***cochichando* Ela tinha que dizer isso?

**Gabrielle: ***cochichando de volta* Pelo menos está bem óbvio que é puro-sangue.

Como esperado, as luzes apagaram, o que significa que o vilão estava agindo.

**Bart, Gabrielle e Holly: **ATACAR!

BAM! PLAFT! POW!

**Grito: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Quando as luzes acenderam, um estava em cima do outro, e o vilão tinha escapado novamente.

**Holly: **Alguma coisa me diz que não devíamos ter gritado "Atacar".

**Gabrielle: **E pra completar, o vilão ainda errou o alvo.

Gabrielle mostrou seu braço, com a mesma cicatriz das outras vítimas.

**Bart: ***tapando os olhos* Vira esse braço pra lá, Gabrielle! Eu não quero olhar!

**Helena: **Pelo menos olha o que você tem na mão, estúpido.

**Holly: **Ela está certa, Bart! De onde veio esse pedaço de papel na sua mão?

Bart olhou para o papel em sua mão, que parecia ter sido rasgado durante o ataque.

**Bart: **Eu devo ter arrancado isso do vilão quando o atacamos. Talvez agora a gente consiga identificá-lo.

**Helena: **Vocês que investiguem. Eu estou fora.

Helena foi embora dali, enquanto Holly e Bart levavam Gabrielle até a enfermaria.

**Holly:** Já entramos tantas vezes aqui dentro que, daqui a pouco, será nossa segunda casa.

**Gabrielle: ***passando uma pomada na ferida* Verdade. E é melhor impedirmos que mais bruxos tenham que vir pra cá. Bart, o que tem nessa folha?

**Bart: **Parece a página de um diário ou algo do tipo. *lendo em voz alta* "Uma vez que eu tiver todo o sangue necessário, receberei seu amor em troca. Mas confesso que Hogwarts está um pouco estranha. Parece que os alunos mudaram de um ano pro outro! E por que o Ikabot está usando um nome falso?".

**Holly: **Nome falso? Seu nome verdadeiro não é Bartolomeu?

**Bart: **Claro que é Bartolomeu! Me conheço muito bem!

**Gabrielle: **Só não entendo por que o vilão acha que os alunos mudaram de um ano pro outro. Holly e eu estudamos aqui desde o início!

**Bart: **Aqui não diz o porquê. Mas o vilão é uma mulher. A página está assinada com o nome de Zoey Tylor.

**Holly: **Zoey Tylor? Nunca ouvi falar. E vocês?

**Bart e Gabrielle: **Não.

**Holly: **De volta a estaca zero.

**Gabrielle: **Talvez não. Essa tal de Zoey pode não ser uma aluna. E só tem um jeito de descobrir: a biblioteca.

**Bart: ***apavorado* Tá doida? Eu é que não entro lá, não!

**Gabrielle: **Por que não?

**Bart: **Sempre tenho a impressão de que a Madame Jonesy, assistente da bibliotecária, fica me secando.

**Holly: **Então é só impressão sua mesmo. Ela não daria em cima de um garoto muitos anos mais novo, daria?

**Bart: **Tomara que você esteja certa. Mas vou levar o Jonas comigo. Ele pode ajudar.

**Gabrielle: **Nesse caso, nos encontramos na biblioteca amanhã, depois da aula.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

No dia seguinte, depois da aula, Bart estava indo para a biblioteca como combinado, carregando Jonas. Entretanto, ao entrar no local, quase foi atropelado por um monte de alunos que saíram correndo. Inclusive, um deles era Jack.

**Jack: **De jeito nenhum que eu vou ficar no mesmo lugar que essa louca!

**Jonas: ***zangadoExistem leis sobre o atropelamento de estátuas, seus desgovernados!

**Bart:** Mas o que foi isso?

**Voz: **É lua cheia.

**Bart: ***virando-se* Oh, hey Dylan. O que ser lua cheia tem a ver com a correria?

**Dylan: ***apontando atrás de si* Greyback está na biblioteca. E fica de péssimo humor em lua cheia.

Bart olhou por cima do ombro de Dylan, notando Rain numa das mesas da biblioteca, folheando um livro com violência.

**Dylan: ***sorriso sarcástico* Aliás, Bart, achei que era alérgico à bibliotecas. Nunca te vi por aqui.

**Bart: **Essa é uma exceção. As garotas e eu estamos investigando os ataques e descobrimos o nome do responsável: Zoey Tylor.

**Dylan: **Zoey Tylor? Hum... nunca ouvi falar. Mas se ela foi aluna de Hogwarts, então deve ter o registro dela no "Livrão estudantil".

**Bart: **Ah tá. Valeu pela ajuda.

**Dylan: **De nada. Mas não OUSE contar pra alguém que eu te ajudei, vai acabar como seu mordomo de cimento. Fui claro?

**Bart: **Como água.

Dylan deixou a biblioteca e Bart foi para os fundos do local, antes de deixar Jonas em cima da mesa e começar a procurar o Livrão Estudantil.

**Jonas: **Aquele sonserino não faria o que disse, faria?

**Bart: **Conhecendo-o como eu conheço, não duvido de nada. Opa, achei. *olhando em volta, com o livro nas mãos* Sorte a minha que a Madame Jonesy não está na biblioteca. Essa mulher me assusta.

**Jonas: **O senhor que sempre acha que ela está olhando para suas nádegas.

**Bart: ***sentando na mesa com o livro, vermelho de raiva e vergonha* Não enche, Jonas. *abrindo o livro* Uau! Esse livro fala sobre os alunos de Hogwarts desde a época dos fundadores! E olha só essa: "Salazar Sonserina é alérgico à narcisos".

**Jonas: **Isso que é livro bem detalhista. Não é uma surpresa ele ser tão grosso.

**Bart: ***suspiro* Sim. Esse é o lado ruim.

Ao mesmo tempo, podíamos ver Holly a caminho da biblioteca, mas a mesma precisou fazer uma parada no banheiro. Coincidentemente, o banheiro da Murta-que-geme (sei que não é no mesmo andar, mas farei uma exceção nessa fic).

**Murta: **Não podia escolher outro banheiro, não?

**Holly: **Desculpe, eu não consegui mais segurar.

Murta não falou nada, o que fez Holly perceber que a mesma havia aceitado a explicado.

**Holly: **Escuta, Murta, você vive há muito tempo neste castelo, não?

**Murta: **Há mais de cinquenta anos.

**Holly: **E você já ouviu falar de uma tal de Zoey Tylor?

Murta refletiu por alguns instantes, antes de responder.

**Murta: **Uma aluna nos anos 70 que tinha esse nome. Uma tremenda maluca, isso sim! Tentou agarrar certo Lufano aqui no banheiro diversas vezes, mas nunca conseguiu. Ele gostava de outra garota.

**Holly: **E o que aconteceu com ela?

**Murta: **Como é que eu vou saber? Eu não fico sabendo sobre a vida dos alunos depois que eles se formam!

**Holly: **Entendo. Mas agradeço assim mesmo. _Isso pode ajudar muito em nossa investigação._

Ao mesmo tempo, no salão comunal da Grifinória, Gabrielle tinha acabado de chegar da aula, encontrando Clark, Rick e Sarah (estes últimos lendo um livro juntos numa das poltronas).

**Clark: **Por que demorou tanto?

**Gabrielle: **O professor Slughorn passou dever de casa e eu demorei pra anotar. Alguém guarda os livros pra mim no dormitório? Tenho que encontrar Bart e Holly na biblioteca e estou atrasada.

**Sarah: **Eu guardo, pode deixar.

**Gabrielle: **Obrigada, de verdade. *colocando os livros em cima da mesa* E que papel é esse?

Gabrielle apontou o mapa do maroto, que estava ativado em cima da mesa.

**Clark: **O mapa do Potter. Ele deve ter esquecido de desativar.

**Gabrielle: **Sei. Bom, vou indo.

**Clark: **Até.

Gabrielle saiu do salão comunal e Clark pegou o mapa, querendo dar uma olhada rápida. Entretanto, ao ler certo nome, ficou com os olhos arregalados.

**Clark: **Não...

**Rick: ***aproximando-se, junto com Sarah* Algum problema, Clark?

**Clark: **Sim, e dos grandes. Vocês lembram como a Gabrielle disse que se chamava aquele que está atacando os alunos?

**Sarah: **Sim. Zoey Tylor. Por quê?

**Clark: **Deem uma olhada.

Clark apontou uma parte do mapa, onde se via o nome de Zoey Tylor... perto do nome de Luna Lovegood.

**Rick: **TEMOS QUE SALVÁ-LA!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Clark, Rick e Sarah corriam com todas as suas forças. Precisavam impedir que Zoey Tylor atacasse Luna! Bom, não sabiam se a loira era puro-sangue, mas mesmo assim não queriam arriscar.

Ao chegarem ao local, notaram Luna falando com alguém...

**Trio: **PEGA ELA!

... e não pensaram duas vezes antes de pularem em cima da pessoa. Entretanto, não era a pessoa que esperavam.

**Pessoa: **SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM!

**Trio: ***surpreso* Professora Trelawney?

Constrangidos, os três saíram de cima de Sibila, antes da mesma levantar do chão e olhar zangada para eles.

**Sibila: **Mas o que deu em vocês? Deram pra atacar professores agora? Só por causa disso 20 pontos serão retirados da Grifinória!

Ainda zangada, Sibila saiu dali, deixando o trio sendo observado por uma confusa Luna.

**Luna: **Será que podem me explicar o porquê disso? Por que atacaram a Professora Trelawney?

**Sarah: **Nós vimos no mapa do maroto que a responsável pelos ataques aos alunos estava perto de você. Tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa!

**Luna: **Peraí, deixa eu ver se entendi: vocês acharam que eu estivesse em perigo e pensaram em me... salvar?

**Clark: **Claro que sim! Eu nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com a mulher que eu amo... ops!

Clark cobriu a boca, chocado com o que tinha dito, mas agora já era tarde: Luna tinha ouvido, e estava surpresa e levemente ruborizada.

**Rick: ***sorriso maroto* Nós vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos, está bem?

Antes que Sarah falasse alguma coisa, Rick a puxou pelo pulso pra longe dali, ao mesmo tempo que Luna se aproximava de Clark e ficava de frente pra ele.

**Luna: ***passando a mão no cabelo, sem graça* Sabe, eu realmente não esperava por isso. Não é sempre que alguém diz que me ama, principalmente quando esse alguém é mais velho do que eu.

**Clark: ***constrangido* Você... você não está zangada, está?

**Luna: ***surpresa* Zangada? Por alguém dizer que me ama? Claro que não!

**Clark: **Que bom.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, silêncio que foi quebrado por Luna segundos depois.

**Luna: **Eu não sou muito romântica, mas... o que acha de ir comigo à Hogsmeade no próximo dia de visita?

**Clark: **Claro! Isso seria ótimo!

**Luna: **Então está combinado.

Pro espanto de Clark, Luna lhe deu um leve selinho, antes de se despedir e sair dali.

**Clark: ***observando-a se afastar* _Perdemos pontos pra Grifinória, mas isso não é nada comparada à chance de sair com a Luna._

De volta à biblioteca, Holly contava para Bart e Gabrielle o que a Murta tinha lhe dito.

**Gabrielle: **Será que a "Zoey que agarrava um cara no banheiro" e a "Zoey que ataca os alunos puro-sangue" são a mesma pessoa?

**Bart: **Tem um jeito de descobrir: checando os alunos dos anos 70.

Bart avançou as páginas do Livrão Estudantil até chegar aos anos 70.

**Bart: **Ué, que estranho!

**Holly: **O que foi? Não tem Zoey Tylor aí?

**Bart: **Até tem, mas... a única Zoey Tylor dos anos 70 foi uma Sonserina que desapareu no ano seguinte à sua formatura em Hogwarts.

**Gabrielle: **Uma Sonserina? E é puro-sangue?

**Bart: **Não. É mestiça. Por mais estranho que pareça.

**Holly: **Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho. Será que é a mesma Zoey?

**Gabrielle: **O único jeito de descobrir é sabendo o que houve com ela antes de desaparecer.

**Holly: **E como faremos isso? No livro não diz quem são as amigas de Zoey Tylor. E nem inimigas!

**Bart: **E o tal Lufano que ela tentava agarrar durante os anos escolares? Talvez a Murta saiba quem é, apesar de não ter dito.

**Holly: **Vamos perguntar a ela, então.

**Bart: **Tudo bem, mas preciso de ajuda pra guardar o livro. A prateleira é muito alta pra eu alcançar.

**Gabrielle: **E como você alcançou antes?

**Bart: **Com uma cadeira. Mas, por alguma razão, tiraram as cadeiras daqui. Me ajudam ou não?

Ambas concordaram, antes de Gabrielle subir nos ombros de Bart para guardar o livro. Entretanto, após fazer isso, ambos acabaram perdendo o equilíbrio e caíram no chão. Com Bart em cima de Gabrielle e centímetros do rosto dela.

**Bart e Gabrielle: ***vermelhos* Ahn...

Ambos nem sabiam o que dizer. Afinal, nunca ficaram tão perto antes, muito menos dessa maneira.

**Holly: **Eu posso interromper ou o casalzinho quer ficar assim mais um pouco?

Mais vermelhos do que um tomate, ambos levantaram do chão, ao mesmo tempo que Holly dava um riso discreto.

**Bart: ***ainda um pouco vermelho* Er... acho melhor irmos falar com a Murta.

Dito e feito. Minutos depois, os três estavam no banheiro da Murta. Após uma disputa de "jankenpo", Bart foi o escolhido para interrogar Murta. Minutos depois, ele saiu sério do banheiro.

**Bart: **Parece que voltamos à estaca zero.

**Gabrielle: **Como assim? A Murta não sabia o nome do Lufano?

**Bart: **Sim. Mas não vai dar pra falar com ele.

**Holly: **Por quê?

Bart ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, antes de responder.

**Bart: **Porque ele é meu pai.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Bart estava certo: realmente haviam voltado à estaca zero. O pai dele não poderia ajudar, já que havia morrido há 6 anos atrás.

Mas de uma coisa Gabrielle tinha certeza: Sibila Trelawney e Zoey Tylor não eram a mesma pessoa. A garota teve certeza disso quando o Natal chegou e a maioria dos alunos foi pra casa, incluindo Bart e Holly. Como poderia ser Sibila se ela foi pra casa com Bart e, mesmo em sua ausência, ataques ainda aconteciam?

**Gabrielle: **_Pelo menos não estão acontecendo com frequência, já que poucos puro-sangues ficaram em Hogwarts. Se eu pudesse aproveitar que fiquei em Hogwarts para conseguir alguma pista..._

**Voz: **Posso sentar contigo?

Gabrielle saiu de seus pensamentos quando Rain pediu para sentar ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória.

**Gabrielle: **Isso depende. Em que lua estamos?

**Rain: **Não se preocupe, estou mais calma. Agora é lua minguante.

**Gabrielle: **Nesse caso, pode sentar.

Com a permissão da garota, Rain sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Rain: **O nome da responsável pelos ataques é Zoey Tylor, não é?

**Gabrielle: **Sim. Mas por enquanto não temos pistas sobre ela.

**Rain: **Eu posso ajudar, agora que estou mais calma. Conheço Zoey Tylor!

**Gabrielle: ***surpresa* Conhece? Como?

**Rain: **Pessoalmente, eu nunca a vi, mas o papai sim. Ele queria mordê-la e transformá-la num lobisomem, mas não conseguiu. Quando eu comentei com o papai sobre os ataques em Hogwarts que ela fazia, ele me mandou isso. Achou que ajudaria na investigação.

Rain mostrou um frasco com um líquido estranho dentro.

**Gabrielle: **O que é isso?

**Rain: **Uma memória pertencente ao meu pai.

**Gabrielle: **Mas eu não preciso de uma penseira pra vê-la?

**Rain: **Acho que tem uma no gabinete da diretora Mc Gonnagall. Só precisa ir lá escondida.

**Gabrielle: **Será que é uma boa ideia? O "trio maravilha" (Clark, Rick e Sarah) perderam 20 pontos para a Grifinória por simplesmente atacarem a mãe do Bart. Imagina o quanto eu poderei perder se a diretora me ver no gabinete dela?

**Rain: **Eu vou com você, pra te acobertar. E depois, a diretora não está no momento. Ela foi ao caldeirão furado com os outros professores e não vai voltar tão cedo.

**Gabrielle: **Tudo bem, me convenceu. Vamos.

Discretamente, ambas foram para o gabinete da diretora e, após chutarem a senha (ainda eram as mesmas de Dumbledore), entraram. Antes que os quadros berrassem, Rain jogou toalhas sobre eles.

**Rain: **Assim eles não alertarão ninguém. Pode ver a lembrança, Gabrielle. Eu fico vigiando e te aviso se alguém estiver vindo.

Gabrielle concordou, antes de derramar a lembrança na penseira encima da mesa e colocar a cabeça nela. Tudo girou e, em poucos segundos, a grifinória estava dentro da lembrança. Mais precisamente, num beco escuro.

**Gabrielle: ***confusa* _Que estranho! Será que a Rain trouxe a lembrança certa? Onde está Zoey Tylor?_

Gabrielle não precisou procurar muito: logo avistou Zoey Tylor de costas para ela, que parecia estar falando com alguém. Curiosa, foi até ela, sem preocupação. Sabia que, por ser uma lembrança, Zoey não podia vê-la.

**Zoey: **É verdade? Você pode me dar qualquer coisa?

**Gabrielle: ***confusa* _O que ela está segurando?_

Olhando melhor, Gabrielle percebeu que era um pingente estranho e circular. Ele tinha uns 10 cm de diâmetro e tinha algo vermelho dentro, que borbulhava. O que deixou Gabrielle realmente confusa é que Zoey parecia estar falando com o pingente!

**Zoey: **Sangue de 30 bruxos puro-sangue? Não é muito?

**Gabrielle: **_Que coisa mais estranha! Ela parece estar falando com o pingente, mas eu não ouço a resposta dele. Ou só ela consegue ouví-lo?_

**Zoey: **Se é assim, então está combinado: eu te dou 30 amostras de sangue-puro e, em troca, você faz Edgar Ikabot deixar a estúpida da Trelawney e ser todinho meu.

Gabrielle arregalou os olhos. E mais ainda quando uma luz cobriu Zoey da cabeça aos pés, antes da mesma desaparecer... e minutos antes de Fenrir Greyback aparecer, tão espantado quanto Gabrielle com o desaparecimento de Zoey.

Depois disso, tudo girou novamente, e Gabrielle estava de volta ao gabinete da diretora.

**Rain: **E então?

**Gabrielle: **A lembrança ajudou um pouco. Agora sabemos o porquê dos alunos estarem sendo atacados: Zoey precisa de 30 amostras de sangue-puro para ter Edgar Ikabot para si, o que significa que acontecerão 31 ataques. Afinal, ela me atacou por engano, e eu não sou sangue-puro.

**Rain: **Mas essa lembrança do papai aconteceu em 1977, quando Zoey Tylor tinha 18 anos! Por que ela está atacando só agora, 20 anos depois? E Edgar Ikabot já não morreu?

**Gabrielle: **Sim. O Bart disse que já faz 6 anos. Mas talvez... talvez Zoey esteja atacando por causa do Bart!

**Rain: **O Bart? Não entendi!

**Gabrielle: **Eu explicarei mais tarde. Por enquanto, terei que escrever duas cartas: uma para Bart e outra para minha mãe.

**Rain: **Para sua mãe? O que a dona Lucíola tem a ver com isso?

**Gabrielle: **Ela tem um livro que poderá ser útil. Vou pedir que o envie para mim.

**Rain: **Não é mais fácil perguntar para a Madame Jonesy se tem esse tal livro na biblioteca?

**Gabrielle: **Como se ela fosse me dizer. A Madame Jonesy não gosta muito de mim. De qualquer forma, obrigada pela ajuda, Rain.

**Rain: **Não foi nada. Só me mantenha informada, está bem?

Gabrielle concordou, antes das duas deixarem o gabinete da diretora.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Dois dias depois, no salão principal, Gabrielle dava uma olhada no livro que sua mãe havia lhe enviado no dia anterior, só interrompendo a leitura quando Rain sentou ao seu lado.

**Rain: ***olhando a capa do livro* "Colares e medalhões mágicos"? Por que precisa desse livro?

**Gabrielle: **Na lembrança de seu pai, Zoey estava falando com um estranho medalhão, então eu pedi pra minha mãe enviar este livro. Quero encontrar o tal medalhão.

**Rain: **E o que você pediu ao Bart?

**Gabrielle: **Uma foto do pai dele aos 16 anos. Está nesse envelope aí na sua frente.

Rain abriu o envelope e tirou a foto de dentro dele, antes de ficar com uma expressão confusa.

**Rain: **Acho que o Bart se enganou, Gabrielle. Ele mandou uma foto dele mesmo.

**Gabrielle: **Esse não é o Bart, é o pai dele. Olha os olhos!

**Rain: ***espantada* Puxa, nem reparei! O pai dele tem olhos pretos!

**Gabrielle: **É. E pelo jeito, Zoey Tylor também não reparou. Ah, achei o medalhão.

Gabrielle mostrou a página para Rain, onde estava um medalhão idêntico ao que Zoey usava.

**Rain: **"Medalhão de sangue"? Que nome!

**Gabrielle: ***lendo em voz alta* "Segundo a lenda, existe um espírito de um gênio morando dentro do medalhão há muitos séculos. Para se libertar, ele deve convencer um bruxo a lhe dar certa quantidade de sangue-puro em troca de um desejo, que nunca é realizado, e um bruxo em sacrifício".

**Rain: **O bruxo deve ser um desesperado pra acreditar nesse gênio. Isso quer dizer que Zoey Tylor está sendo enganada?

**Gabrielle: **Possivelmente. Sem falar que ela acredita que o Bart e o pai dele são a mesma pessoa, sendo que já se passaram 20 anos. Pelos meus cálculos, Zoey Tylor deve estar com... 38 anos.

**Rain: **É, mas você mesma disse que ela desapareceu logo após fazer o trato com o gênio. Será que ela não veio para o futuro? Tipo... com um vira-tempo?

**Gabrielle: **Eu não conheço nenhum vira-tempo que leve para o futuro, e muito menos ANOS no futuro. Diante disso, só existe uma coisa que podemos fazer.

**Voz: **Escrever uma carta pra Granger?

Ambas interromperam sua conversa e olharam para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Dylan e Jack conversavam.

**Dylan: ***segurando um pergaminho e uma pena* Vou escrever só pra zoar, Jack. E ela nem vai saber quem foi, já que não vou assinar.

**Jack: **Pode lê-la em voz alta enquanto escreve?

Dylan concordou, antes de começar.

**Dylan: **Cara sangue-ruim, você é a pior aluna de Hogwarts. Seu cheiro é pior que o chulé do meu pé. E quando você fala, parece uma gralha, daquelas bem barulhentas. Torço para que você morda a língua todos os dias, só pra não ter que te ouvir falar.

**Jack: **Nossa, cara! Essa foi forte! *rindo* E hilária! Acha mesmo que ela fede mais do que o seu chulé?

**Dylan: **Sem dúvida.

Após escrever e falar mais algumas coisas, Dylan guardou a pena e enrolou o pergaminho.

**Dylan: **Me acompanha até o corujal?

**Jack: **Nesse momento, é o m-mais seguro.

Rain sabia que Jack estava falando dela, mas não se importou. Ela e Gabrielle se importavam mais era com o assunto da carta.

**Rain: **Quero só ver como a Granger vai reagir quando receber a carta. Onde ela está?

**Gabrielle: **Acho que no salão comunal. Vamos lá ver.

Ambas correram para o salão comunal, encontrando Hermione adiantando suas tarefas, sentada na mesa.

**Rain: **Então foi por isso que ela ficou em Hogwarts.

**Gabrielle: **Disfarça, sua boba!

Ambas sentaram-se num sofá de dois lugares e se esconderam atrás de um livro, fingindo que o liam. Naquele momento, uma coruja com a carta de Dylan entrou pela janela e pousou na frente de Hermione.

**Hermione: **Pra mim? Obrigada.

Hermione recebeu a carta e a desenrolou logo depois da coruja ir embora. Entretanto, para o espanto de Gabrielle e Rain, Hermione, após ler a carta, ficou... animada.

**Rain: ***incrédula* Ela gostou da carta? Quem gostaria de uma carta dessas?

**Gabrielle: **Ninguém... a menos que o Hausmann não tenha escrito o que leu para o Blishwick.

**Rain: **Então... se não era uma carta de insultos, era uma carta de quê? De amor?

**Gabrielle: **Talvez. Mas temos coisas mais importantes pra investigar do que uma carta escrita pelo Hausmann. Quando Bart e Holly voltarem para Hogwarts, tenho que conversar com eles sobre o que descobri.

**Rain: **Vai me dar crédito também?

**Gabrielle: **É claro!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Acabei esquecendo de colocar os casais da fic. Aqui estão:

Bart Ikabot x Gabrielle Luccas (o casal principal da fic, apesar de parecerem mais cenas de amizade do que de romance.)

Draco Malfoy x Holly Doncaster (esse é um dos casais complicados, até porque tem triângulo amoroso: DracoxHollyxJack.)

Rick Redsocks x Sarah Longtrop (ambos se gostam, mas por serem muito jovens, acho que vão ficar só na paquera por enquanto.)

Dylan Hausmann x Hermione Granger (o casal mais complicado da fic. Mas uma coisa eu deixo clara: Hermione não é nem um pouco do Rony nessa fic.)

Clark Scherer x Luna Lovegood (o único casal assumido até agora, apesar de não terem aparecido muito. Mas irão, podem acreditar.)

No final, sobram Rain Greyback e Jack Blishwick.

**Capítulo 12.**

Quando Bart e Holly voltaram para Hogwarts, Gabrielle contou para eles o que descobriu com a ajuda de Rain.

**Holly: **Se Zoey Tylor terá que sacrificar alguém, então chega de investigar. Temos que descobrir agora quem ela é, e depressa.

**Gabrielle: **E como faremos isso? Ainda precisamos de pistas!

**Holly: **Eu tenho uma solução bem mais rápida. Há um programa de computador trouxa que pode descobrir como uma pessoa ficará alguns anos mais velha. Só preciso de uma foto de Zoey Tylor mais jovem.

**Bart: **Será que serve a foto do "Livrão estudantil"?

**Gabrielle: **Tem que servir. É a única foto dela que nós temos!

**Bart: **Nesse caso, eu vou até a biblioteca fazer uma cópia da foto.

As garotas concordaram, antes de Bart sair dali... e minutos antes de Clark sentar-se com elas na mesa da Grifinória.

**Clark: **Oi meninas.

**Gabrielle: **Oi Clark. *sorriso maroto* Andou sumido, não?

**Holly: **Como vão as coisas com Luna? Eu soube que vocês dois passaram o Natal juntos.

**Clark: **Oh, sim! As coisas vão muito bem. Tanto que estamos noivos! *mostrando a aliança na mão direita* E você, Holly? Já se declarou para o Malfoy?

**Holly: ***vermelha* C-claro que não, Clark! Que ideia!

**Clark:** Então é melhor tomar uma atitude logo! É o último ano do Malfoy em Hogwarts, e vocês dificilmente irão se ver depois que ele se formar.

Logo após dizer isso, Clark saiu dali, deixando Holly pensativa.

**Holly: **O que você acha que eu devo fazer, Gabrielle?

**Gabrielle: **Ih, não me mete nisso! Já tenho problemas amorosos próprios e não quero lidar com os dos outros.

**Holly: **Se refere ao Bart?

**Gabrielle: **Termina logo o almoço, Holly.

E por falar no Bart, este andava à caminho da biblioteca, mas parecia que tinha andado por muito tempo. A razão? Havia visto muitas coisas só em sua ida pra lá.

**Bart: **Ai!

**Voz: **Ops. Foi mal, Bart.

Bart olhou pra quem tinha esbarrado nele e notou que era Rick, acompanhado de Sarah.

**Bart: **Não tem problema, Rick.

E mais: os dois estavam de mãos dadas! Mas pareciam não terem notado que Bart havia notado.

**Rick: **Explosão no banheiro pra semana que vem?

**Bart: **Com certeza! A gente se vê.

Após se despedir dos dois, Bart seguiu em frente, até outra situação surgir. Notou Draco e Jack conversando no corredor, mas eles pareciam não tê-lo notado, pois continuavam conversando normalmente.

**Jack: **Draco, aguentei isso por muitos anos, mas agora não dá mais. Estou apaixonado.

**Bart: ***olhos arregalados* _O Blishwick é gay?_

**Draco: **Fico lisonjeado, Jack, mas você não é meu tipo.

**Jack: ***indignado* Não estou falando de você, seu bobalhão! Estou falando da Holly!

**Draco: ***surpreso* Holly? Quer dizer Lorellay Doncaster? Você também?

**Jack: **Sim. *sacando* Como assim "você também"? Está gostando da Holly também?

**Draco: **Ahn... pois é, né? *sem graça* Só um pouquinho...

**Jack: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Bom, então que vença o melhor?

**Draco: ***sorriso maroto* Feito.

**Bart: ***suspirando* _Tô até sentindo pena da Holly: dois Sonserinos a disputando. Bom, pelo menos o sentimendo dela pelo Malfoy é correspondido._

E se já não fosse o bastante, viu Hermione chorando no final do corredor, mas sabia o porquê. Ficou sabendo por Gabrielle que Rony Weasley tinha voltado com Lilá Brown, e até ficou com um embrulho no estômago ao lembrar disso.

Entretanto, para sua surpresa, notou Dylan aparecendo no final do corredor e estendendo um lenço para Hermione.

**Hermione: ***surpresa* Huh? Hausmann?

**Dylan: ***sério* Ainda te acho irritante, e muitas outras coisas, mas deixo claro uma coisa: só eu posso te magoar, e mais ninguém.

Mesmo surpresa, Hermione aceitou o lenço, e Bart decidiu fingir que não tinha visto nada e entrar na biblioteca. Após tirar a cópia da foto que precisava, estava para sair da biblioteca quando...

**Voz: **Senhor Ikabot, pode vir aqui um minuto?

Confuso, e tremendo levemente, Bart foi até a Madame Jonesy, que o tinha chamado.

**Madame Jonesy: **Está com algumas multas por causa de livros, sabia?

**Bart: ***confuso* É mesmo? Eu não fazia ideia.

**Madame Jonesy: **É só você vir aqui amanhã, depois do almoço, que acertaremos isso. Não se preocupe: não são muitas multas.

**Bart: **Ahn... tudo bem, então. Até amanhã, Madame Jonesy.

De volta ao salão principal, Bart entregou a foto para as meninas.

**Bart: **Só uma foto basta?

**Holly: **Sim. Agora só preciso acessar o programa do computador e finalmente saberemos quem é Zoey Tylor.

**Bart: **Pode usar o meu, eu entrego pela Rain. Bom, já vou indo.

**Gabrielle: **Mas você nem terminou de almoçar!

**Bart: **Acho que fiquei sem fome. Mas antes de ir, te darei um conselho, Holly: melhor se preparar psicologicamente. Alguma coisa me diz que terá que fazer uma escolha difícil.

Depois de dizer isso, Bart foi embora, deixando as garotas bastante confusas.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, Bart entrou meio apressado no salão principal. Ao notar Holly sozinha na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, foi sentar-se com ela, apesar do primeiro comentário que a mesma fez quando o viu.

**Holly: **Está com galhos de planta no cabelo.

**Bart: ***passando a mão no cabelo* Oi pra você também, Holly.

**Holly: **Sabe, você estava certo ontem: eu deveria ter me preparado psicologicamente.

**Bart: **O que aconteceu?

**Holly: **Jack e Draco se declararam pra mim, ao mesmo tempo.

**Bart: **E o que você disse?

**Holly: **Nada. Eu corri tão rápido que parecia até um apanhador atrás de um Pomo de ouro. *pausa* Isso não é justo!

**Bart: **Huh?

**Holly: **Nunca namorei durante meus 16 anos de vida e de repente tenho que fazer uma escolha cruel dessas? Eu não quero magoar ninguém!

**Bart: **Mas você também não pode ficar adiando essa escolha.

**Holly: **Mas como vou saber qual deles é o melhor pra mim?

**Bart: **Eu sempre achei que você gostasse do Malfoy!

**Holly: **Sim. Tanto que foi ele quem se declarou primeiro. Mas o Jack veio logo atrás e se declarou praticamente ao mesmo tempo! Tem que ter um jeito mais fácil de tomar uma decisão.

**Bart: **Bom, eu não vou poder te ajudar com isso. Tenho que ir até a biblioteca pagar uma multa.

**Holly: ***confusa* Multa? Eu nem sabia que você tinha multa na biblioteca!

**Bart: **Pra falar a verdade, nem eu. Mas eu tenho que resolver isso. Te vejo mais tarde.

**Holly: **Até.

Bart saiu dali, minutos antes de Gabrielle aparecer e ocupar o lugar dele ao lado de Holly.

**Gabrielle: **Viu o Bart?

**Holly: **Foi à biblioteca pagar uma multa.

**Gabrielle: ***surpresa* Ele tem multa na biblioteca? Eu não sabia dessa.

**Holly: **Pra falar a verdade, nem eu.

**Gabrielle: **A foto já veio?

**Holly: **Acabou de chegar.

Holly apontou uma coruja que tinha acabado de entrar pela janela, trazendo um envelope. Gabrielle o recebeu e o abriu, tirando a foto de dentro dele. Pra surpresa de Holly, Gabrielle ficou pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

**Holly: **Gabrielle, está tudo bem?

Ao recuperar a cor, Gabrielle ficou com um olhar sério, antes de responder.

**Gabrielle: **Se não formos atrás do Bart agora, as coisas não vão ficar nada bem.

E por falar em Bart, este se dirigia à biblioteca e, ao entrar nela, estranhou o lugar estar escuro e sem ninguém.

**Bart: **Olá? Madame Jonesy?

De repente, Bart levou um susto quando a porta da biblioteca bateu atrás de si. E seu desespero aumentou quando percebeu que estava trancada.

**Bart: **EI, ME DEIXA SAIR DAQUI! *pegando a varinha* Ah, não vão me deixar sair? Então vou resolver isso do jeito bruxo.

**Voz: **Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Sr. Ikabot. Se tentar jogar um feitiço nessa porta, irá ricochetear.

Bart virou-se, notando alguém na escuridão. Não conseguiu identificar quem era, mas identificou que levava um medalhão no pescoço. Um medalhão de sangue.

**Bart: **Você... Você é Zoey Tylor!

**Zoey: **Fico lisonjeada que saiba meu nome completo, Edgar, considerando que a chata da Sibila mexe com a sua cabeça.

**Bart: ***confuso* _Edgar? Então ela realmente acha que meu pai e eu somos a mesma pessoa. Melhor eu fingir que não sei de nada._ Por que está fazendo isso, afinal? Por que está atacando os alunos puro-sangue?

**Zoey: **Eu vou explicar, queridinho. Sabe, eu sempre quis que você fosse todo meu, mas Sibila estava sempre no meu caminho. Quando me formei, fiquei mais desesperada ainda, pois não te veria mais, o que diminuiria minhas chances de te conquistar. Foi aí que Romeu apareceu.

**Bart: **Romeu?

**Zoey: ***mostrando o medalhão* O gênio que vive neste medalhão que ganhei de minha prima no meu aniversário. Ele disse que eu poderia ter você só pra mim se, em troca, eu desse 30 amostras de sangue-puro para ele. Como eu não teria que matar ninguém, topei o acordo.

**Bart: ***confuso* _Aí tem coisa. Por que o gênio não disse que ela teria que sacrificar alguém?_

**Zoey: **Entretanto, eu não poderia aparecer em Hogwarts assim, sem mais nem menos. Então o gênio deu a ideia de me deixar mais velha e pegar um emprego em Hogwarts. Assim, ficaria mais fácil de obter as amostras de sangue. No final, fiquei 20 anos mais velha e virei assistente na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

**Bart: **Trabalha na biblioteca? *pálido* Então você é...

Zoey acendeu algumas das luzes do local com sua varinha, e só aí que Bart conseguiu ver o rosto dela.

**Bart: **Madame Jonesy...


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Gabrielle e Holly correram o mais rápido que puderam para a biblioteca, mas ao chegarem lá, não conseguiram abrir a porta.

**Holly: **Nada que um "Alohomora" não resolva.

**Gabrielle: ***impedindo-a* Não faça isso! A porta da biblioteca é imune à magia! Se jogar um feitiço nela, irá ricochetear!

**Holly: ***surpresa* Como sabe disso?

**Gabrielle: **A Hermione que me disse. Mas não se preocupe. Eu sei como derrubar essa porta. Vem comigo: temos que ir até a casa do Hagrid.

**Holly: **Tá, mas eu espero que não seja tarde demais.

Dentro da biblioteca, Zoey amarrou e amordaçou Bart numa cadeira, além de deixá-lo sem a varinha. Entretanto, a mulher começou a desconfiar que tinha algo errado.

**Zoey: **Mas que estranho! Edgar não parece estar interessado nem um pouco em mim. Será que eu realmente peguei 30 amostras de sangue-puro?

**Bart: **Mmmmrrrfff!

**Zoey: ***tirando a mordaça de Bart* Como?

**Bart: **Eu disse "meu nome não é Edgar, é Bart!"!

**Zoey: **Não adianta tentar me enganar. Eu te conheço muito bem.

**Bart: **Se conhecesse mesmo, saberia que o Edgar de verdade tem olhos PRETOS!

**Zoey: ***olhando nos olhos castanhos de Bart, chocada* Mas... como?

**Bart: **Estamos em 1997, mulher! O tal Romeu não te deu uma aparência mais velha, ele te DEIXOU mais velha. 20 anos se passaram num piscar de olhos pra você, mas você nem percebeu. Edgar Ikabot é meu pai... e ele morreu há 6 ANOS!

**Zoey: **Então... isso significa que... *notando o medalhão se agitar* O que está acontecendo? Romeu?

**Romeu: ***ainda dentro do medalhão* Chegou a hora.

De volta à Holly e Gabrielle, estas corriam novamente para a biblioteca, mas desta vez, carregando um... aríete?

**Holly: **Essa era a solução brilhante para derrubar a porta? Usar uma coisa bárbara e trouxa como um aríete? Não estamos na idade média!

**Gabrielle: **Magia não funciona, mas instrumentoss trouxas sim. E não tem instrumento melhor pra arrombar uma porta do que um aríete.

**Holly: **Eu conheço vários. Mas já que não estão à mão... vamos logo com isso!

Usando o aríete, ambas derrubaram a porta da biblioteca, mas realmente não esperavam o que estava diante delas: uma criatura azul com uns 3 metros de altura, que deduziram ser o tal gênio, e um Bart semi-inconsciente que flutuava, além de uma Zoey Tylor caída no chão.

**Zoey: **Romeu, coloca ele no chão! Você não disse nada sobre sacrificar um bruxo! MUITO MENOS O FILHO DO EDGAR!

**Romeu: **Não achei que seria necessário. Seu desejo envolvia um rapaz, então era só sacrificá-lo depois de conseguir as amostras de sangue.

**Zoey: ***irritada* Você... É UM GRANDE MENTIROSO!

**Romeu: **Você que é uma boba apaixonada que acredita em tudo que os outros dizem. Achou mesmo que eu realizaria seu desejo estúpido?

**Gabrielle: ***apontando a varinha, junto com Holly* SOLTA O MEU NAMORADO AGORA, OU VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!

**Bart: **_Huh?_

**Romeu: **Ah, jura? E quem vai me impedir? Pensa que a solução vai entrar pela janela? OUCH!

Romeu caiu no chão, inconsciente, e Gabrielle segurou Bart antes que acontecesse o mesmo com ele. Ao olharem melhor, as garotas notaram uma goles no chão e logo deduziram que ela tinha entrado pela janela, acertando a cabeça do gênio.

**Holly: ***pegando a goles do chão* Que forma mais patética de derrotar um gênio: acertando uma goles na cabeça dele.

**Zoey: **Ele não pode ser derrotado apenas com isso. O medalhão precisa ser destruído e, com isso, o gênio desaparecerá. *sacando a varinha* BOMBARDA!

Zoey explodiu o medalhão sem piedade, segundos antes do gênio desaparecer para sempre. E segundos antes também de Bart recobrar completamente a consciência e Gabrielle o colocar no chão.

**Bart: **O que aconteceu?

**Gabrielle: **É uma longa história, Bart. Eu te conto no caminho pro campo de quadribol.

**Bart: **Por que vamos ao campo de quadribol?

**Voz: **Ah, então foi aqui que a goles veio parar!

**Holly: ***virando-se* Jack?

Jack entrou pela janela e desceu de sua vassoura.

**Jack: **Que sangue todo é esse no chão? *notando Zoey* Ah, oi Madame Jonesy.

**Gabrielle: **Melhor sairmos daqui antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça.

**Zoey: **Vocês podem ir na frente, alunos. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

Antes que alguém perguntasse algo, Bart concordou, antes de empurrar todo mundo pra fora.

**Bart: **Não estranhem: depois de perder 20 anos da vida dela, vai ser difícil se recuperar. Aliás, Gabrielle, você falou sério quando berrou que sou seu namorado?

**Gabrielle: ***chocada e vermelha* Vo-você ouviu?

**Bart: **Eu não estava 100% inconsciente. E, pelo choque da sua cara, você realmente falou.

**Gabrielle: ***sem graça* Bom... eu... Huh?

**Bart: ***pegando na mão dela* Acho que está na hora de deixar o passado pra trás e dar uma nova chance. Se você estiver de acordo, claro.

**Gabrielle: ***sorriso terno* Sim.

Ambos se beijaram levemente, sendo observados por Holly e Jack. Inclusive, ao ver a cena, a primeira lembrou-se da declaração dupla.

**Holly: **Jack, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Não só pra você, mas pro Draco também.

**Jack: **Pode falar.

**Holly: **A declaração dupla de vocês foi meio repentina... e me deixou bastante confusa sobre o que eu sinto. Não quero enrolar vocês, mas também não posso dar uma resposta agora.

**Jack: **Tudo bem, mas pode nos prometer uma coisa? Que dará a resposta antes do final do ano?

Holly pensou alguns segundos, antes de responder com um sorriso leve.

**Holly: **Eu prometo.

Jack sorriu com a resposta, antes dos quatro bruxos, mais aliviados, irem jogar um pouco de quadribol.

Aquela não havia sido uma aventura tão grande quanto enfrentar voldemort. Mas, sem dúvida, havia sido uma grande aventura. Com mistérios e revelações pra ninguém botar defeito.

FIM!


End file.
